rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Inner Persephone
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -' 'Inner Persephone Level Map Expansion' '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Map Orientation - The "Security Airlock" (we enter the level through) connection from Outer Persephone determines the compass direction for this map. --- - Map Fixes : Overlap (inconsistency between level maps) in views (ie - Lamb's Office) between the Inner/Outer Persephone BS2 level maps. I shifted a few building pieces to 'un-obscure-ized' some window views which would have been looking directly at close buildings instead of the 'cavern'. A hall was lengthened to shift the Therapy wing about 60 feet to the right (Southwards) so that it now is structurally merged with the Little-Sister-Vision™ Wing (an Insane Asylum on different floors). Docking Platform's huge paned windows remind me of Neptunes Bounty - absurd. Even at the moderate depth I've chosen (about 600 feet for main City seabed depth and Persephone is more than a bit deeper - 100+ feet). When you try to have a large thin flat unsupported surface at that water pressure (~ 320 lb/sq inch) the leverage/shear stress is enormous. Yes, the Ryanium 'glass' might be very thick, but if several feet thick would optically affect looking thru it (negating its purpose as a scenic window). What would be the point of such large windows - to impress convicts? Many who may never leave their exile (and only get a glimpse of it as they arrive ?) The pretty view of the Abyss ?? Smaller paned windows do that fine. And large clear thick panes would be many times as expensive as smaller thinner ones (the Novel says that Ryanium is not particularly cheap and clear windows made from it are even more costly). The MMORPG would (for such uses) substitute much smaller panes set into massive mullions/mutins to be structurally more sound, and alot less expensive. Fixed some map problems that mixed prison corridor/sections that were on the wrong map floor level. A few spots where fake building/structure fronts made for a particular window view were defective (not an issue in the MMORPG, where there would not be any 'fakes'). Like the Outer Persephone level, not sure why you see sealife growing inside - leaks aren't enough to allow them to live and grow and they are not in a level that might have been submerged (the rest of the level does not have the encrustations... (level developer just reused the motif instead of creating something new). Large rocks (embedded) hanging at the bottom of building structure (with no other rocks connecting to the cavern ceiling or walls to support it) - there's no point to have them there. --- --- Even though Persephone is 'upside down', water still runs downwards and 'basement' (sump) levels are needed to drain/collect leakage/seepage for pumping out. These were largely omitted in the diagrams The floor level also is structurally important because where previous levels sat on bedrock (which absorbed the outside water pressure, which is trying to crush the building like a hollow egg) that floor in many places now faces the open Ocean. The lowest Floor then would be massively reinforced (its already thick as the structural walls are) to resist that huge surface area with 700 feet of water pressing in on it. Some large chunks of the building complex are embedded in the rock walls/ceiling (built in hollowed out rock sections) and not just 'glued' to the cavern ceiling. Still, the whole arrangement is pretty odd/illogical. I've indicated where anchors are embedded deeper into adjacent rock (sideways) to help support the building structures. There would be far more anchors (and larger ones) vertically into the cavern ceiling to distribute the building structure's weight/force, to keep the whole complex from falling into the Abyss. It would take alot more than dynamiting a few 'supports' to cause that (as Lamb is supposed to be trying to do in BS2) -- you'd pretty much have to demolish the whole place - not easy at all, as it is all built like those WW2 German Submarine Pens that waves of the Allies' biggest bombs could never destroy. I keep wondering about Persephone - who would pay so much expense (even if reduced in a few logical ways) for a overly impressive Prison ? Perhaps school-children and new immigrants would be given 'The Tour' to show them the Prison as a place where people who put themselves outside of society's limits(laws) are sent (some permanently). Im not really sure who's idea it was to build upside down in the ceiling of a cavern, as the construction was greatly complicated, and thus much more expensive - just for some fancy effect. Maintenance likewise is made more difficult. Such facilities would be needed early on in Rapture, but smaller Prisons/Jails may have then been superseded by and consolidated into this newer and larger (and more secure) Persephone complex. Would Ryan have paid a great deal more than needed to build/maintain Persephone's odd expensive structural/decorative configuration ? Would Sinclair ? Why waste money making it 'impressive' when virtually nobody in Rapture will see it ? Citizens do get to return from the City Jail after finishing their sentence for minor crimes, but those committing major crimes have been pretty much exiled from Rapture. --- --- Added - an Atlantic Express Station shown on that Inner Persephone map sign board ( http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100901135606/bioshock/images/a/a4/Inner_Persephone_Map.jpg ). A problem (discrepancy between Inner and Outer Persephone level maps) is where that diagram shows the AE track, the track is going right into the side of the building facade we first see in the Viaduct as we go into Outer Persephone (smack into that long corridor near the Examination Rooms). So I've changed the track and its curve to exit the Station Westwards instead (and then turn to head North to connect). The Persephone track swings in from the North, off a track switch before the main 'Short Line' track from Dionysus Park reaches Fontaine Futuristics. The Spur track descends thru a concrete lined tunnel in the seabed rock to come into the Station at Persephone. There is a turntable in the station to turn the traincars for their return trips. The spur track is very steep to climb up to the level of the mainline track. Persephone is not the end-of-line station shown on that Atlantic Express Map ( https://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:AE_map.jpg ) as Persephone is adjacent to Fontaine Futuristics (and if that map is in any way scale then Rapture would be way too tiny and there would be little need for a train system - you could ride around on golf-carts or walk -- the Disneyland-Sized Rapture...). That mainline track instead goes on to 'Abyss Overlook', a tourist spot with various attractions (which also has its own track turntable to turn the Traincars at the 'Short Lines' end-of-line). In BS2, the AE Station entrance is covered over/boarded up, which implies it is no longer in use. It may have been damaged or flooded and is now useless. That track would have been the way most inmates/convicts were brought into the Persephone Complex -- via secure/sealed Traincars, from whatever part of the city was needed. The track's/Line's use would have survived the bankruptcy of most of the Atlantic Express passenger service. Persephone's being on the 'Short Line' (the train route we do in BS2) may have been a significant reason why that AE system segment was never shut down (around 1953). The Train Station has its own self-contained facilities for security reasons. Generally, AE personnel would not be exposed to the inmates while in-transit or at Persephone. Various security measures are added. This AE Station would also be the primary transport of Supplies for the Complex, so freight handling has been accommodated. The AE track suspended over the Abyss - probably should have a safety cage for that, as any 'derailed' Traincar would not glide a short ways to the seabed (which is most often immediately below other tracks) to await a rescue. Instead, they would keep dropping down thousands of feet until the Traincar was crushed like an egg under an elephants foot. Who cares - they are only convicts?? Well that train connection was used far more by staff of the Prison/Jail/Asylum (most did not live there) and to routinely bring in supplies (enough for several hundred people). This would likely be another reason that the 'Short Line' (the Atlantic Express route we travel on) is still operating passenger service -- it would have been hard to replace that transportation link to the Persephone complex (submarines are many times as bothersome to operate and would cost many times as much -- particularly when Rapture (Ryan) is picking up the bill). So Prentis Mill got to play trains for a few years after the bankruptcy/shutdown of the main AE system's passenger service, and the 'Trains to Alcatraz' kept rolling until Ryan died and Rapture fell apart. --- -- If there are 'No Laws' then there should be no crimes and no penalties and no prison ??? Obviously there WERE Laws of the basic kinds. Having Ryan make such a statement just shows how much a Strawman he is forced to be by the writers in the game. The original 'Penitentiary' is rather small, even for a City of 20000-40000, even with the cells with inmates doubled up (or more) in them. And we are seeing it AFTER it would have been expanded for need. No one mentions a death penalty (besides for Smuggling) anywhere. Incarcerated criminals are a kind of 'parasite' and you would think some alternate methods would have been devised so Rapture would NOT "have to warehouse the worst criminals permanently at public expense". Some kind of exile community might have been created where the 'outlaws' (those unwilling to keep the society's laws) could be dumped, to live with no protection of law amongst themselves. Ryan might have had some kind of 'mind-wipe' tonic (or other method) created so that people unfit for Rapture could be dumped back on the surface safely. To give the Prison a reasonable capacity, I added duplicated Cell Blocks E/F/G to the original Holding floor section to enlarge the Prisons capacity. Then I added a second and third floor (stacked like a real prison design) above with 14 more 'blocks - HIJKLMN + OPQRSTU. Two more stacked levels to the central guardhouse were added (each with connecting internal stairs and restroom/break facilities to minimize various guard security liabilities). The security viewing windows were extended and airlock-style doubled security doors were added for every access. Below down on floor 1 are guard living/break facilities and a Submarine Dock used by Security and for outside maintenance. Since most of the structure is hanging upsidedown, the Big Daddies cannot get to it to do the standard maintenance tasks. The AE Train airlock can serve as an Emergency Airlock for these standard small Subs if needed. The Therapy wing and Pediatric Wards must've previous been additional Prison Cell/treatment space (before conversions by Sinclair/Lamb for Little Sister housing) and the 'City Jail' and 'City Insane Asylum' would take care of the other necessary categories of people who would need to be locked up. A second Asylum floor (with numerous 'cells', and a third floor for staff offices was added (there already were some unreachable second level cells on the original map) , with staircase and elevator and extra security doors. Rapture's violently insane people would be confined in this facility and they eventually exceeded its capacity when ADAM's side effects began to manifest themselves. The City Jail (that impressive Facade seen in Outer Persephone) would hold criminals of lesser crimes, and with all those visible floors, would have a reasonable capacity (some of the rubble blocked hallways would have connected to it). Each separate institution (Jail/Asylum/Prison) would have its own separate set of support facilities, as the inmate and staff populations are generally not allowed to mix. An adjacent (secure) Jail 'Farm' was added later (when the tunnel boring technology became cheap) to have the inmates help support their own upkeep Hydroponic and fish farms produced sufficient food resources, as well as giving many inmates some thing to do with their time. (Sinclair would probably sell the excess in Rapture and compete with Fontaine's price fixing). These locations later became infamous as referenced by the euphemism used amongst Lamb's thugs in the Rapture Family -- "Being Sent To The Farm" - meaning the one way trip for those 'not cooperative enough' (those who resisted Sofia Lamb's wonky philosophy). The Jail (you actually see that 11+ story facade when you arrive at the security checkpoint in Outer Persephone) has several additional floors not covered by my map diagrams. Several floors of cells are shown, but there would be additional parts of the facility on those other floors to make the Jail largely self-sufficient and secure. (Note- add a MMORPG Mission dealing with a jailbreak years before, with Flashback, escaped convicts, etc...) As normal (in the real world) there is a separate/separated 'Womens Prison/Jail/Asylum (not quite half of the Jail facility). The Prison does seem to have quite alot of 'Solitary Confinement' Cells ( known as 'Tartarus' to the incorrigibles who frequented the cells). More were added after ADAM started driving Rapturians insane. The 'tank' design has drawbacks which makes it hard for Prison personnel to safely enter the cells for various contingencies -- they would normally have a side door access. On level 5, there is a network of construction tunnels which were initially built to get the project started. They connect near the entry elevator to the ocean floor above, and no doubt account for some of the wrecked buildings in that vicinity which we saw on the Fontaine Futuristics map. Equipment and supplies and material would have been brought in to first build the Complex's anchor points on the cavern ceiling/walls and to carve out rock where the building would go. The Atlantic Express Tunnel was put thru and connected, and used to bring in ever larger amounts of material and workmen. Parts of the primary building structures could have been build in sections elsewhere (much easier/cheaper), and towed into their position (via that hole in the cavern ceiling which the Lifeboat escapes thru) where they were anchored and cemented in place . Those temporary construction tunnels later would be back-filled and sealed when no longer needed, - "Security Airlock" - You pass thru one of the old style City Section Safety Airlocks (between Outer/Inner Persephone). It is manually operated and has mechanical interlocks which will not allow both doors to be open at the same time. They are not automatic (so more inconvenient, but inmates have plenty of time to wait for a slow transit), but were cheaper to build and simpler to maintain. In a security environment such doors also prevent people from running freely thru them, allowing security checks to be performed before access is allowed. --- --- - Main Docking Platform - not sure why there is a door into the Life-Boat's 'ballast chamber'. What else was that Docking Platform used for? Surely the Dock wasn't build just for that Life-Boat, which would make it a poor secret for Sinclair. Logically, it was a general-use Submarine Dock (used for inmate/personnel transfer and/or supply shipments). It is of very poor design, with only one door between the inside and an Ocean ready to rush in and crush everyone instantly, should the Dock's door mechanism fail. It is NOT a proper Airlock with double doors for safety and it really should be. If this Dock was intended for Submarines, that big door is a bit odd (overly large, and the strange shaping). Looking at the 'Life-Boat' itself, IT also should have an Airlock on ITs inside, for the safety of that connecting passageway. There is that other 'Life Boat' door/passage (the one full of explosives which looks more appropriate in shape for a vehicle dock/gate connection), but it is clumsy/in the wrong place. Why an extra elevator? And that passage is an arm that has to move out of the way to launch (large passageway pivots that seal at 20+ atmospheres of pressure are hard to do -- that is overly complicated). A second personnel access should not be needed. The 'Main Docking Platform' is the obvious/logical arrival point/gate used for submarines (which the "secret" Life Boat would match to). The whole weird setup simply was needed for the storyline plot that they cooked up -- that staged scene of 'boiling the water' and running down the hall with the explosives blocking the way -- they started with THAT dramatic scene and worked backwards). That 'Life Boat' Ballast Chamber itself is odd, and why there should be a door into it is pretty strange.. You don't open and walk into a ballast chamber/tank (as no cargo is carried in it and it might be filled with pressurized water). A real one operates by being filled/unfilled with water to change the buoyancy of the object/vehicle it is a part of, to make the vehicle rise/drop/hover. I wont even go into whats wrong with Eleanor supposedly 'boiling the water' out of it. For the MMORPG, this Life-boat would use the main submarine airlock located at the "Main Docking Platform" (which looks to be a primary arrival location for Persephone). But the airlock would be smaller than that big half circle thing, and would have the correct safety airlock arrangement (with double set of doors). A standard airlock/sub dock would mate up to a similar standard sized door on the Life-boat (or any Submarine). The Life-boat would have its own interior airlock that would have a passage leading up to the Passenger compartment (through a properly sealed 'ballast chamber'). The upper elevator/passage would be converted to a Dock Traffic Control tower that would guide/control dock operations (and likely automated refueling/resupply systems for docked Submarines). Various large mechanical clamps and guides would be there to secure the docked vehicle securely in place. Thinking of that Life-boat, it has been left there for many years after Sinclair was driven out, possibly with no maintenance at all. Would Sofia Lamb have maintained it to use to take her 'First Utopian' to the surface? Sinclair may have made sure that noone else could use it but him (genetic locks/whatever), but when he fell into Lamb's clutches, then his precautions were probably undone. (Such things, just like Sinclair being turned into a Alpha and 'conditioned', do seem to happen with amazing speed in this game). --- -- All those big (see-through) pipes with the flowing water - whats with them? They allegedly are related to the Lifeboat's ballast chamber (but why have them run through the prison cells ? ) . That mechanism and dock door would not match any submarine that you would expect to be normally used (way too large). And Subs have their own pumps for ballast tank operation. The pipes do look like they were purpose built and not for some kludge of Sinclair's use with some 'secret' Lifeboat. The Temperature on gauges on some of those water pipes reads 15C (which is about 59F). I wonder if the water in the Abyss would be warmed by Geothermal activity (that would help justify/explain having the weird life and ecology allegedly down there in the Abyss). Rising warm water flowing from down in the Abyss might be utilized in a few good spots with turbines to generate electricity for the Penal Colony. Lack of maintenance would probably have rendered them useless by BS2 times. --- --- --- --- --- . . . . Even though the buildings are masses of concrete, they still have substantial air spaces inside. The density of the concrete is around 2.5 X that of water (comes largely from the density of the aggregate material used), so with that large air volume it would offset the concrete's weight by increasing the displaced water volume. Persephone's structure thus does not have much real weight hanging from the Cavern's ceiling. As with Rapture's normal-side-up buildings, anchors are fastened deep into the supporting rock to prevent water currents from moving the buildings. Persephone is also a squat structure half embedded inside rock within a sheltered cavern. The entire rock-contacting surface of the building is cemented to the rock with the usual irregular 'lego' texturing, which makes it securely/solidly joined. Persephone's buildings are subjected to only a fraction of the ocean's current forces (leverage) which Rapture's tall high-rise buildings are. - The Cavern Persephone is in - on the Edge of Abyss Pit - it must have an open top (hole in ceiling) so that the 'Life Boat' can float to surface directly. (Funny if OOOPS! it rose and only banged repeatedly against the Cavern Roof and then stuck there.) No propellers are evident on the 'Life boat', so I'm not sure what the plan was after rising to The Surface, and then possibly floating there hundreds of miles from land indefinitely. You can bet that Sinclair would have made it work. As mentioned elsewhere, the 'Lifeboat' is rather bizarre and a bit large to be a 'secret'. It may actually have been intended as a replacement for Rapture's Lighthouse, which could emerge on the surface when needed and then resubmerge to not be visible the rest of the time. It may even have been intended to transport people/goods down from the ships that Ryan still had bringing in essential supplies. Sinclair may have "got the contract" for it, and that's why it is stashed here at Persephone, from back when he was largely controlling the place. - Sinclair's Audio Diaries speak of him accumulating a 'Think Tank' ( http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Selling_Ryan_Short ), I would assume the talented inmates would bargain their work for better treatment. But really were that many skilled inmates sent to Persephone to make a big enough work group? and in the right disciplines? Few in the separate City Jail would be easily coerced (their sentences would end, and they would be allowed to return to Rapture). With some realistic Criminal vs Brainiac ratio, it would require very many people to be sent to that Prison for major crimes (to get the scientists/technicians/engineers required for such a 'Think Tank'). That would call for a MUCH bigger prison capacity for all the others (no matter how fast the population was thinned out by sending them to Fontaine Futuristics for experiments). Another excuse to enlarge the Persephone Complex's effective size. "Behind these walls lie Perfection" (written over diagram sign of Inner Persephone) - ??? Was Eleanor kept there for a while? Because it looks more like she had lived in Outer Persephone, Or is this just more of the inane 'Rapture Family' babble? - Jet Postal Sub-Station located in Administration Office Section, with an entire separate internal Pneumo Mail system (seperate for security reasons -- no contraband in or out, all materials pass thru Administration for inspection). - ( https://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pneumo.png ) . That's the reason you see so many Pneumo tubes in that room. Very handy to transfer items throughout the facility which would otherwise have to be walked to the destination - thru all the security doors and checkpoints... The Pneumo 'tube' stations all would have security locks to restrict inmate usage. For the MMORPG, some parts of Persephone are flooded. Part caused by what we did as Delta and the rest from Lamb's attempt at coercion with the explosives (and possibly more damage since that time due to lack of maintenance). There are many useful resources in Persephone which New Rapture might want, as well as a need to clean out the remaining 'Rapture Family' (the ones who survived Delta's visit). - Fun with cheats (fly and ghost modes) in the Asylum. Eleanor goes to town killing those stiffs that stand around in the Little Sister delusional-world in several places (returned to 'reality', the place is the usual Rapture ambience). There is one inmate sitting in a cell (in an area with a sign saying 'Administration Offices') that must also have a Seaslug because Eleanor cant seem to kill him - invulnerable. That whole Asylum could really do with a coat of paint in some nice calming colors. --- That pile of explosives at the end of the docking arm for the 'Lifeboat' -- is hardly capable of severing Persephone's supports, but would probably do a good job killing Sofia Lamb IN the Lifeboat (and turning Delta into a splatter of hamburger smeared down the corridor). --- As you ascend in the 'Lifeboat' (in your somehow non-pulverized state) you see views of the City, first rising past the Fontaine Futuristics buildings, and then seeing alot of tall skyscraper-type high-rise buildings (which we never really got to go into in either Solo game). Such tall buildings were far off in the distance as seen from Fontaine's building windows - they weren't supposed to be that close. The MMORPG would have correct views of actual buildings on the World Map. --- --- --- Who Needs a 'Lifeboat' When WE Have a Building ?? : A 'great' 'brilliant' plan to break a building from its foundation and 'rise' to the Surface, and then sail it away back to the Surface World. Floating Off a Building ??? Easier said than done (to break loose) - cutting thru lower levels of the massive reinforced concrete (explosives wont work unless you have more than there is still in Rapture and then you will probably die from the blast of that strength). Unstable - free-floating building is likely to turn/roll over (Is ballasting even possible ?? - to maintain in an upright orientation ???) Sail it ?? (Imagine teh Image of Splicers sewing clothing together to make a huge sail ...) As soon as it is 'Cut off from City power' - nNow what - freeze to death ??? Amusing to see Splicers attempt it (except they would be wasting a nice usable building) Better seal it real good, or as soon as the bottom is cut, the whole thing will almost instantly fill with deep pressure driven water. This would make a Fine Flashback Vignette for the MMORPG. --- --- --- --- --- . .